


Bathroom Doors Without Locks

by Kiitty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitty/pseuds/Kiitty





	Bathroom Doors Without Locks

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room, followed by moans and mewls of pleasure. Occasionally the sound of the back of the bed board hitting the wall as the young couple engaged in the act of pleasure.

The blond man stared at the woman beneath him. Not too long ago she was just a friend, a friend he held very dear, but now… now she was a passionate lover. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making her skin appear as if it was glowing. His eyes trailed to her face as he once more rolled his hips into hers, earning a purring sound, and an arching of her back. Her lips were parted as she almost desperately gasped for air. Her cheeks held a beautiful red tint, flushed from the pleasure she was receiving from him. Their eyes met, her [eye color] were half-lidded as she closed them when he thrust into her harder. Deeper. Earning yet another moan.

[first name] gripped the bed sheets as if they helped her keep a grip on her sanity. Kise was always driving her crazy. Crazy with love, crazy with pleasure. She never hesitated to submit to him. Kise smirked, he loved seeing her like that. He would occasionally prolong their _reunions_ just so he could see her in pleasure. That is until she begged him to let her cum. Another rough thrust, another moan, louder one, earned. It wasn’t enough, something was missing.

His yellow eyes glowed with mischievousness as he knew exactly what it was. Another roll of his hips deep into hers, this time hitting her g-spot, a gasp and another loud moan. It wasn’t enough, he wanted to hear it. Leaning in, his lips met hers roughly, his tongue thrusting into her mouth as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. He broke the kiss suddenly, forcing the woman to look at him questioningly before she gasped as he flipped them. With quick and swift movement, he penetrated her again.

“R-Ryouta…” She mewled his name, now staring down at him as she straddled his hips. His cock reaching deep into her core.

“There it is, I was wondering if you lost the ability to speak~” He teased her, he needed to remind her who she was with, that it was him and not…

“Oi… what are you two doing in here?” a bored voice broke the temporary silence.

“D- Daiki!” [first name] yelled, covering herself as she crawled off Kise, earning the groan from the blond. The girl was blushing so hard as the two men were sure she could pass-out any moment. She was desperately trying to cover herself. Which was adorable since both men saw her naked countless times and yet she still shied away every time.

“W- What are y-you doing here?” She questioned, her voice a higher than normal.

“You can’t expect me to just sit there and wait for my turn do you?” His voice was bored, though his expression held everything but boredom. He was planning something.

“Come on [first name], you know I am going to get what I want next. How about just speed things up and I will just jump right in…” he walked closer to the bed, taking off his shirt, “that way, I will also show Kise how to do it right.” he smirked as her face gained at least another two shades of red.

“Hey-”

“AHOMINE!” She screamed, cutting Kise as he was about to intervene.

The girl wrapped the covers around her body, quickly escaping into the bathroom locking the door.

“Aomine! Now, look what you did!” Kise groaned. Aomine, on the other hand, was laughing at the scene before him. He absolutely loved doing these things to her. Her reactions were always cute and adorable, she was perfect for teasing. She always entertained him from the moment they met. For the first time in his life, he didn’t even care if she wasn’t his alone and he had to share.

Kise let out a groan of frustration, running a hand through his messy hair, this was not only annoying and frustrating, but it also starts to feel painful.

“What? It was just a little joke. No damage was done. She will be out soon enough.” the blunette spat at the blond.

Kise was glaring at his friend, teammate and now the man who he shared his woman with. Their woman. He had to remind himself. They all entered their relationship together. Not him or Aomine had her first. Although they were together for years now, [first name] still reacted shily when one of them pulled a stunt like that.

“Easy for you to say, you are not the one who is about to get blue balls!” Kise’s eyes were fixed on Aomine.

“Oi! Don’t look at me I am not fixing it!” Aomine barked, walking over to the bathroom door and banging on it loudly.

“Come on [first name], you can’t just leave two guys hanging like that, it’s not healthy for us.” He spoke, his voice calmer than his actions. There was a teasing edge to his words.

Aomine himself was growing very uncomfortable. Kise was not the only one with a boner. He was sitting in the other room for a while now, listening, until he decided that he grew tired of just listening and wanted in on the fun.

“NO!” She yelled from the other side, taking both men by surprised as they exchanged glances. Maybe Aomine went too far this time.

“Oi! You know I can just break that damn door and drag you out here so we both fuck you so hard you will not be running anywhere because of how useless your legs will be.” His voice was growing angry, though the image in his mind was so delicious he was grinning dangerously. [first name] knew they will never hurt her in any way though. Just fuck her senseless.

“Than you will be arrested for a rape attempt!” She yelled back. Her words forced the blue-haired man to stop just as he was about to kick the door down. He resorted to listening trying to get an idea of what she was doing.

[first name] closed her eyes, she was shaking and breathing hard though not from fear. She leaned against the door, slowly sliding down to sit on the bathroom floor. She was turned on, wet and sensitive. It felt like her skin was tingling. Yet she refused to allow Aomine the slightest pleasure in seeing her like this or knowing that he was part of the reason she was in this state. She let out a shaky breath that sounded suspiciously like a moan.

“Hey [first name]...” he purred her name, “what are you doing in there? Are you touching yourself?” Aomine teased from the other side, causing the poor girl to squirm and blush even though he was not there to see.

“I want to see… come out and show us.” he kept going.

[first name] bit her lip, taking a deep breath as she reached a resolution.

“Aomine! Out! Both of you, OUT! You are not getting anything. You hear me?! ANYTHING!” She yelled.

“What? But… what did I do? I did nothing!” Kise whined, he was suddenly standing next to the door as well. They both met with silence. The two men stared at each other.

Next time they will kidnap her from her wedding to some asshole, they will make sure the hotel room will have no bathroom doors. Or at least no locks.


End file.
